


A short hop to fate

by biotiful



Category: Free!
Genre: Cat!AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotiful/pseuds/biotiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harurin Xmas Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	A short hop to fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hinalilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinalilly/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! 8D  
> So,I got Hinalilly for the exchange and one of the requests was to draw then as catboys~  
> Wanted to draw a doujinshi at first but university kept me busy up until now...   
> 

  
  
Oh well, this is based on a rough setting I had in my mind :  
  
So, cat!Haru was bored with his current life, and one day he meets Rin who was climbing  at the cherry blossom tree in front of his house... Rin apparently was attached to the tree and Haru got annoyed, so Rin decided to challenge Haru to a race at climbing the trees. Haru accepted it and realises the feeling of joy spreading as he raced Rin, which also happens to the other person.  
Obviously,Haru is very tsun about it but Rin keeps visiting Haru to pester him about racing, so he gradually developes a competitive side.

At some point they develop romantic feelings to each other and confessed...  
The cherry blossom tree turned into one of their main deating spots and Haru also starts to visit Rin's house (to annoy Sousuke, RIn's owner lol ).

As for them being in heat, I'll leave the imagination up to you guys~   
  
  
Hina, I hope you enjoyed my little present~ 


End file.
